Hacia el fin de las tinieblas
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Precuela de la Caja de los Secretos. "Ellos estaban predestinados, y al destino le gusta jugar." Yaoi, futuro IkexMarth. Vida escolar.
1. Prólogo

**Antes de nada, sé que es muy corto para lo que lleváis esperando. Lo sé, en serio. Pero me está costando muchísimo empezarlo, y probablemente en el primer capítulo veréis por qué. Esto es lo único que tengo claro del principio, así que bueno, por lo menos es algo xD. Confío en que con vuestros reviews me vaya animando y me venga la inspiración, je je.**

**Esto es una precuela de mi fic, La Caja de los Secretos. Si no lo has leído antes, te recomendaría hacerlo, por el orden. Pero realmente daría igual, porque cosas que pasan aquí son explicadas más tarde en la Caja.**

**Así que que cada uno decida cual leer primero! xD**

**OMG como siga así la introducción esta mía será más larga que el prólogo en sí xD! A leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Ira... ira... ira...<em>

Mi corazón estaba roto. Nunca imaginé que podría pasarme algo así, tan triste y cruel. Las tan poco deseadas lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

_Odio... rencor... angustia..._

Corrí a través de aquel enorme jardín, en el que tantas veces había jugado con _ellos_, cargando con las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Las emociones se arremolinaban en mi interior, queriendo salir, pero no lo permití.

_No quería darle ese placer._

Crucé la valla sin mirar atrás, dejando allí todos los recuerdos que tenía de aquel hermoso lugar, en el que había sido acusado, traicionado, y en el que me había sido arrebatado todo lo que quería. Ya no iba a tener nada más que ver con todo aquello.

Y así comenzó mi _verdadera_ vida; dejé atrás el pasado para centrarme en mi futuro. No volvería a confiar en nadie, jamás. Tampoco volvería a depender de nadie. Estaba solo, y así debía ser desde aquel día.

_13 de julio del año de la XIII Luna._

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto, el que habla es Ike, este es justo el momento en el que se va del palacio de los Lowell después de... bueno, las que hayáis leído la Caja sabréis a qué me refiero.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Una visita que se hizo esperar

**YOOOOOOOSSUUUUUUUUUU! Increíble, verdad?! Aquí estoy "de vuelta"! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar publicar más a menudo (es decir, publicar XD). Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Disclaimer: blablabla nintendo blablabla**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>Los primeros días fueron los más duros. Tenía un poco de dinero robado de aquel palacio, por lo que pude permitirme comer, pero no un alojamiento. Tras buscar sin éxito por toda Smash Ville, decidí que el parque de los cerezos sería mi nueva casa. Se trataba de un lugar bastante bonito, cerca de un lago en el que podría lavarme por la noche, cuando no hubiera gente. Busqué el árbol más grande y confiable y establecí en sus ramas mi pequeño "campamento", que constaba de una manta y unos cuantos trapos. Aún hacía calor ya que era septiembre, pero cuando empezara a enfriar el clima lo iba a pasar realmente mal. Debía conseguir dinero cuanto antes.<p>

Pero no era tan fácil, de hecho, nadie quiso contratarme al conocer mi apellido. Por lo visto, alguien al que conocía demasiado bien, había querido continuar haciéndome la vida imposible, y me había tachado de traidor y asesino. Al ser de alto rango en el ejército, todos le habían hecho caso, e incluso hubo quien llamó a la policía tras conocer mi apellido. Así que, pisando el poco orgullo que me quedaba, me deshice de aquello que me seguía conectando a mi familia y a mi pasado.

Reescribí mi propia historia, pasando de ser el hijo de un mercenario a un niño de la calle, que no conocía a sus padres y que sólo sabía su nombre, "Ike".

Al enterarse, la policía acudió a mí y me llevaron a una horrible residencia en la que sólo había viejos gruñones y tramposos; también me metieron en una escuela, la más barata y que tenía peor fama de todas las de Smash Ville.

El primer trimestre fue algo difícil, puesto que prácticamente no aprendíamos nada en clase, ya que los profesores temían a los alumnos. En el segundo trimestre, empecé a meterme en problemas y, en el tercero, ya era todo un delincuente. Nada más acabar el invierno, huí de la residencia y viví como un criminal, escondiéndome a veces cerca de las puertas de los supermercados y asaltando a aquellos que salían con mucha comida.

Así pasé los dos primeros años de mi nueva vida, hasta que me gradué en la escuela, si se le puede llamar así a amenazar al director para que me diera el título. Creedme, aprendí cosas, pero allí eso no importaba. Para ellos, todos éramos iguales: unos niños delincuentes que no iban a aportar nada a la sociedad, y que era mejor tener vigilados en aquel colegio.

Muchas veces pensé en volver a mi hogar, pero no disponía ni de la orientación ni del dinero necesarios, así que seguí vagando por las calles, pasándolo bastante mal en invierno, ya que no me atreví a volver a la residencia.

Durante ese tiempo conseguí crear una falsa fachada sobre mi vida y con ella entrar a un instituto. Quería asistir a clase, porque además de ser un pasatiempo, sabía que me iba a servir para el futuro.

No sabía cuánto acertaba.

_Dos años después de la huída del palacio._

- ¡Ike!

Fruncí el entrecejo.

- Maldito delincuente, ¡despierta de una vez!

Aquella molesta voz me hizo abrir los ojos. Me desperecé y me incorporé en la rama del árbol sobre la que me encontraba. Luego dirigí la vista hacia abajo. Un policía me miraba con cara de malas pulgas, para variar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres?- pregunté, irritado.- No pienso volver a esa estúpida residencia para vejestorios egoístas hasta el invierno.

- Oye, habla con más respeto- exigió.

- En serio, ¿para qué me estás molestando a estas horas de la mañana?

El policía me miró con seriedad.

- Ha llegado un anciano hace poco más de una hora- anunció.- Viene de Crimea... a caballo.

Le miré como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Buscaba a un tal Ike Gr-

Bajé del árbol como un ninja y le tapé la boca antes de que pudiera decir más. Por suerte no había nadie en las cercanías.

- No vuelvas a intentar mencionar ese apellido en mi presencia o me buscarás la ruina- advertí.- Y me aseguraré de buscártela yo a ti después.

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Me aparté.

- Así que realmente eres tú...- dijo.- El anciano mencionó que debería tener quince años.

- Pues sí, tengo quince años, y sí, debe ser mi abuelo- siseé.- ¿En serio ha venido a caballo? Viejo idiota...

- Así es, chico, ha venido en caballo. Y tú te vienes conmigo a donde está.

No me resistí, pues tenía muchas ganas de ver a alguien de mi familia, de la que llevaba separado dos eternos años. Así pues, el policía me llevó hasta una de las posadas más famosas de Smash Ville. Por suerte, ya me había lavado en el río esa mañana y me libré de un baño repentino de agua fría antes de entrar.

Nada más entrar en la posada, los murmullos llegaron a mis oídos. Pero no hablaban de mí, sino de algo más serio.

- Qué desastre... toda la familia...

- Con lo bonito que era ese palacio... qué lástima...

El policía asintió para sí, de acuerdo con lo que estaban diciendo. Yo fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El policía me miró incrédulo, como si no diera crédito al hecho de que no me hubiera enterado.

- Los Lowell- al oír ese nombre apreté los puños.- Han muerto, todos.

Mis puños dejaron de temblar, mientras mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Q-Qué...?- pregunté, tragando saliva.- ¿Cómo?

- Su palacio se quemó en un gran incendio. Los cuerpos que encontraron estaban todos carbonizados. Aún están investigando- dijo.- Una lástima, un trágico final para una gran familia.

Me quedé en silencio mientras el policía se acercaba a la recepción a preguntar por mi abuelo. Yo quería sonreír. Por fin tenían su merecido esos malditos nobles. Pero por alguna razón, no sonreí, ni sentí alegría, ni cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pensado dos años atrás. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, cayendo junto con el recuerdo del que había sido mi mejor amigo, además de los fragmentos de esperanza de una posible reconciliación futura que ya no iba a ocurrir.

_Lowell_ ya no existiría más.

Me sequé las lágrimas lo más rápido que pude antes de que volviera el policía. Me miró unos instantes, pero no dijo nada. Luego me llevó a una habitación y llamó a la puerta. Al poco tiempo, mi abuelo abrió. Me miró durante unos momentos, en los que vi cómo le cambiaba la cara a máxima sorpresa y alegría.

- ¡Ike!- gritó, abrazándome.

- Abuelo...- susurré, realmente feliz, abrazándole yo también.

El policía saludó a mi abuelo y se marchó. Nosotros entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en el sillón.

- Estoy tan contento de haberte encontrado, nieto- dijo él.- Me ha costado lo suyo llegar hasta aquí, pero ha valido la pena.

- ¿Por qué demonios has venido en caballo?- pregunté, molesto.- Cogiendo los trenes habrías tardado dos meses y medio.

- Jamás me subiré a una de esas máquinas infernales- exclamó.- Siento que hayas tenido que estar todo este tiempo solo, después de todo lo que pasó. Parece que el que nos dio la noticia también iba a caballo.

Me reí.

- Sí, lo he pasado muy mal, abuelo- dije.- Pero he aprendido mucho de todo esto, ahora me siento una persona realmente independiente. He desarrollado mis instintos de supervivencia al máximo.

Mi abuelo me miró sonriendo cálidamente, y me acarició la cabeza.

- Mientras venía a buscarte, organizaron el funeral de tu padre y tu hermana. Yo también me lo he perdido. De nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto.

Negué con la cabeza, quitando importancia al asunto. Hace un año le habría gritado por ser tan cerrado mentalmente y no haber cogido los trenes, pero ya poco me importaba. Además, lo de los Lowell todavía rondaba mi mente. Mi abuelo se levantó.

- Pues no perdamos más tiempo y pongámonos en marcha. Nos queda un año de camino hasta casa- se rió.

Yo me reí con él, pero negué. Él me miró, curioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ike?

- Me voy a quedar aquí, abuelo- dije, sonriendo.- No voy a volver a Crimea, o al menos no de momento.

Mi abuelo abrió mucho los ojos. Me cogió por los hombros.

- ¡¿Qué dices, Ike?!- gritó.- ¡No puedes quedarte aquí tú solo otra vez! Debes volver a casa.

Negué.

- No, abuelo, aún no he terminado aquí- dije, tranquilamente.- Hace un año probablemente me habría ido sin dudarlo, pero... ya no soy el mismo que entonces.

Mi abuelo parecía no poder creerlo, y tuve que insistir varias veces más. Al final cedió a regañadientes. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría cambiado de opinión. Si hay algo que nos caracterice, es nuestra cabezonería. Y mi abuelo lo sabía.

- Está bien, pero por lo menos déjame darte dinero.

Aquello no lo iba a negar.

- Gracias, abuelo- dije.- Y quiero que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Qué es?

- Quiero que me inscribas en la Academia Smash.

* * *

><p><strong>Al releerlo me ha parecido corto, pero son tres páginas de word a full, eh? Así que nada de quejas (a no ser que sean por lo que he tardado en subir el maldito capítulo XDDDD). Muchas gracias a las que habéis comentado, y a las que me habéis apoyado para seguir escribiendo! Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, en serio!<strong>

**Contadme lo mala y tardona que soy con un hermoso review!~~**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
